scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
That's Snow Ghost
That's Snow Ghost is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise While taking a ski vacation Scooby and the gang find themselves in the middle of supicious activity in the form of a Yeti type monster. Synopsis The gang arrive at Wolf's End Lodge, a spooky ski resort, for some winter recreation.When they check in, the strange lodge owner, Mr. Greenway, warns them to keep their doors and window locked, or the Snow Ghost will get them and turn them into ghosts. And no sooner does he leave than the Snow Ghost itself shows up outside the window. They follow its enormous tracks on snowmobiles and spot it on a cliff opposite. To their astonishment, it soars into the air and over their heads, gliding into the woods beyond. They track it to a cave filled with Tibetan knickknacks where an eccentric man named Fu-Lan-Chi who resides in the cave tells them about the snow ghost. He explains he encountered a Yeti back in Asia and as he was trying to escape across a chasm, the Yeti fell to it's death. Now he fears the Yeti's ghost has followed him as the Snow Ghost. Velma spots sawdust on the Snow Ghost's footprints and that leads them to a nearby saw mill. Upon enter, they split up as usual and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma get separated. Velma is taken by the Snow Ghost and Shaggy falls through a trapdoor. Scooby saves Velma from a circular-saw fate and fends off the snow ghost and Velma and Scooby go propelling down a chute towards the lake at the bottom. The Snow Ghost ties some dynamite to a log and sends it down, but Velma and Scooby escape. The gang is surprised when Shaggy appears, ghastly white. But when he falls into the water, he appears normal. Shaggy explains he fainted and woke up covered in white powder. That's how the Snow Ghost has been doing the "turn you into a ghost effect". The Snow Ghost makes an entrance, and chases the gang. When he leaves, Daphne finds some jewelry in hollowed-out logs. Chased by the Snow Ghost, Shaggy and Scooby flee on snowmobiles but end up frozen like icicles in the freezing waters. The rest of the gang breaks them out and their accident gives Fred and idea. They lure the ghost by and Scooby knocks a tub of water onto him and it freezes the Snow Ghost. But it backfires, as always and the Snow Ghost pops up beside Scooby and grabs him. Shaggy flings a snowball at the Snow Ghost and the whole gang gets trapped in one big snow pile. T he unmask the Snow Ghost as Mr. Greenway. He was also in cahoots with Mr. Leech. Mr. Leech would bring Mr. Greenway the stolen jewels in a suitcase and Mr. Greenway would hide the jewels inside hollowed logs, (like what Daphne found), and float them down the lake to the sawmill. The Snow Ghost, Mr. Greenway devised after Fu-Lan-Chi told him his story and he dressed up as the Snow Ghost to scare people away. Mr. Greenway used plastic, transparent skis to fly across the sky. Cast and Characters * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Fred Jones * Stefanianna Christopherson as Daphne Blake * Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley * Mr. Greenway * Mr. Leech * Fu Lan Chi * White Timber Wolf * Snow Ghost Villains * Snow Ghost Suspects *Mr. Greenway *Mr. Leech *Fu Lan Chi Culprits * Mr. Greenway as the Snow Ghost * Mr. Leech Locations *Wolf's End Lodge Notes/Trivia *APM Identification Music: **Drama Freak A - The Snow Ghost appears. **Drama Freak B - The Snow Ghost throws the Barrel down. Home Media * Included in Scooby-Doo! Winter Wonderdog. Quotes Images vlcsnap-2010-09-25-21h42m15s19.png|linktext=Scooby in trouble vlcsnap-2010-09-25-21h42m22s92.png|linktext=Shaggy to the rescue vlcsnap-2010-09-25-21h37m35s37.png|linktext=Fu Lan Chi vlcsnap-2010-09-25-21h40m37s56.png|linktext=Snow Ghost vlcsnap-2010-09-25-21h42m29s165.png|linktext=Splat, Scooby saved vlcsnap-2010-09-25-21h35m32s79.png|linktext=Mr. Greenway vlcsnap-2010-09-25-21h43m05s10.png|linktext=captur of the Snow Ghost vlcsnap-2010-09-25-21h43m09s56.png|linktext=Mystery solved 13_Nights_2007_Snow_Ghost_by_Grimbro.jpg|Snow Ghost Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1